


it don't run in our blood

by marcel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcel/pseuds/marcel
Summary: When crown prince Kyungsoo learns he's been betrothed to someone since before he was born, he has a hard time trying to adjust to the idea before his fiancé arrives at the palace. It doesn't help that his husband-to-be defies all his expectations - but in the worst or best way?





	it don't run in our blood

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm dead now. i had a lot of fun writing this fic and it felt good to complete something long after months of not being able to finish anything orz. special thanks to N for letting me scream in ur dms constantly and to J for catching my embarrassing typos, ur my mvps.

Kyungsoo never thought he'd be one for nervous pacing, but he's also sure the doors to the throne room have never looked so intimidating as they do right now. It's pointless to be anxious, he tells himself, especially when he knows exactly what's waiting for him on the other side - it's only his parents, nobody to be afraid of. While he's sure anybody else would be completely justified in feeling uneasy going before the king and queen, for their own son to be worried is ridiculous.

It's not that he's _scared_ , more that he's entirely unsure what to expect. He's been waiting for this since his birthday nearly a month ago - his true coming-of-age, no longer a child but a man capable of carrying out the duties of a prince. That is, if the king and queen see fit to give him more to do than keep his chambers tidy, balance his studies and see to his horse.

Not that he isn't content with how things are; his parents told him how proud they were to see him grow up - but ever since then it feels like he's been holding his breath, waiting for them to tell him what will change for him now. This morning, a servant finally delivered a much-awaited message to join the king and queen in the throne room after dinner, and here he is. Hesitant but excited, and slowly but surely gathering the courage to approach the doors.

After a couple more deep breaths, he manages it, and clasps his shaky hands behind his back as he approaches the dais at the far end of the room. His mother and father look a little intimidating sitting straight-backed and serious on their thrones, but at his approach they both look over and smile warmly, melting some of his anxiety away.

"There he is," the king greets, beckoning him up the dais steps. "How is our crown prince this evening?"

"You saw me at dinner only an hour ago," Kyungsoo points out, but can't help smiling back at him. "I'm fine, Father."

"You seem nervous," the queen says, reaching out to him. He comes to her side, close enough for her to touch his cheek, which he knows is a flustered pink.

"I'm just-- _Mother_ ," he breaks off with a huff, ducking out of the way when she tries to feel his forehead. "I've been awaiting this, is all."

The king shares an amused glance with his wife. "So you have an idea what this is about, then?" he prompts, folding his hands in his lap.

Kyungsoo nods, though uncertainty prickles the back of his neck. "My coming of age?" he says, wincing at how much it sounds like a question - but his parents both seem pleased by his guess.

"I'm sorry it took until now to meet with you about it. I know how excited you've been," the queen says, taking his hand and squeezing gently.

The king nods along. "There were some things we had to put in order before we could tell you officially. Ironing out details on paper, and the like."

Heart picking up, Kyungsoo gives him a hopeful glance. "What sort of details?"

"I can tell you're eager," the king laughs, leaning forward in his seat. "Allow us just a moment to frame the scene for you, before the reveal?"

"Of course," Kyungsoo says quickly, bowing his head a little. The queen tuts quietly, directing him to sit at the foot of her throne, resting their clasped hands on his shoulder while he looks up at the king with bated breath.

"Your grandfather was a beloved ruler," the king begins, spreading his hands. "Possibly the greatest king this land has ever known. His reign brought peace to warring lands and forged alliances spreading as far as the Great Sea, most of which still hold today.

"He had his kingdom, his riches and scholars, and his family to continue in his footsteps; everything a king could ask for, but he always maintained that his most treasured possession, his greatest joy, was the friendship he shared with a man from his youth. They met as children and were rarely separated since; they went to war together and came back together, they watched each other marry and start families… and throughout your grandfather's reign, this man was at his side as his most trusted confidant and truest friend."

It's a story Kyungsoo has heard before, with varying details. Any recount of his grandfather's rule, whether it's about a great battle or a peace treaty, inevitably involves an appearance from the man who acted as his lifelong friend. He tries his best to stay focused anyway, even while he's not entirely sure what any of it has to do with him.

The queen seems to notice his impatience, squeezing his hand again. "You've grown up so much, you probably don't remember," she tells him, "but there was one time you did meet both of them. When you were very young and they were very old."

Kyungsoo shakes his head. His earliest memory is from what must've been only a short time after that, of his mother in a mourning veil and the bright flickering fire of the funeral pyre.

"He had high hopes for you," she continues. "Once, before the end, he looked at his children and thought of how far his heirs would carry his title. Beside him, his friend did the same, and they both saw how the two paths would eventually split, leading in two separate directions. Neither of them wanted that, no matter how far off it may be - so an agreement was made, a promise that would keep their families close."

"Now that you're of age, it's time to fulfill that promise," the king says, rising from his throne to kneel before Kyungsoo on the dais. He pulls out a small box from his robes. "You are putting into motion something your grandfather envisioned for you a very long time ago, a mirror to the bond that he treasured so dearly."

He holds out the box in his palm. Kyungsoo lets go of his mother's hand to take it, and after a moment of hesitation, turns the tiny gold clasp to open it up. Inside, nestled in silk, are two rings. Silver bands with gold woven between like delicate braids, each cradling a pale crystal.

Breath caught in his throat, Kyungsoo can do little but stare at the rings for a few seconds before he finds his voice again. "I-I don't understand. Why are there two of them?"

"One is for you," the queen says, smiling as she moves her hands to his shoulders. "The other is for your betrothed."

That sends Kyungsoo's thoughts screeching to a halt. "My-- what?"

"To honour their great friendship, and to ensure their families continuing together long after their time, it was decreed that the firstborn grandchildren of the king and his lifelong friend would marry," the king explains, reaching out to cup Kyungsoo's cheek. "You, of course, are one of those grandchildren, and the other is on his way to the palace as we speak."

Kyungsoo blinks at him as his hand slides away. "But-- who--?"

The king chuckles softly. "I can't tell you much, the last time I met the young master he was only a few years old. It took us some time to find him, but once he arrives, we'll hold an engagement ceremony for your betrothment vows, and you will both receive one of these," he says, tapping the ring box before taking it from Kyungsoo's slack grip. "As for the wedding - well, all of that you two can decide together."

Still gathering his scrambled bearings, Kyungsoo belatedly drops his hands. "So the reveal is… I'm engaged."

"For some time now, yes," the king agrees. "To the grandson of your grandfather's closest and best friend."

The queen tightens her grip a little, looking down at Kyungsoo with a warm smile. "He would be very proud, if he were here, to see you fulfilling his wish."

Kyungsoo nods dazedly as they go on. He can't say exactly what he was expecting from the meeting, but it sure wasn't anywhere near the same vein as _marriage_. It had hardly even crossed his mind as a general concept. Now that he thinks about it, many of the other lords and ladies around his age are engaged or married, or at least seeing suitors. Some of them had even asked Kyungsoo about his own prospects, wondering - in Jongdae's words - why he didn't have people falling at his feet as he got older, but Kyungsoo was never interested enough to care. In hindsight, he realizes that there would've been no point to seeing suitors if he's been betrothed to someone since before he was born.

The rest of the meeting washes over Kyungsoo's ears mostly unheard. He tunes back in when the queen smiles at him again, looking pleased and proud. "You really have grown up," she says.

Kyungsoo only manages a weak smile back at her.

\--

When he finally returns to his chambers later that night, his mind is so preoccupied with replaying the whole meeting that he almost doesn't notice the intruder sprawled across his bed.

"Lord Jongdae," he greets flatly, trying his very best to look unimpressed when Jongdae rolls over to grin at him. "Which guard did you bribe to let you in this time?"

"None of them," Jongdae says innocently, sitting up properly. "In fact, I was waiting very patiently in the hall outside before a knight passed and _offered_ to open your door for me."

"Offered?" Kyungsoo repeats, skeptical.

Jongdae pouts at him. "Is that so hard to believe? They all know who I am, it's not like I'm stealing in here for a glimpse of the mysterious prince's true self, or whatever the maid's daughter said that one time."

"Yes, you're just here to hide my inkwells and make a mess of my bedding," Kyungsoo sighs, slipping his robe off his shoulders as he strides closer. Jongdae makes no attempt to deny it, and shuffles over to make room for Kyungsoo to sit on the edge of the bed with him. "I was going to send for you anyway, actually."

Jongdae lights up at that. "Did something happen at dinner? Was it about your birthday? Were your of-age benefits finally revealed?"

"One of them, yes," Kyungsoo says, resting his chin in his palm. "Though I'm not sure I'd call marriage a benefit--"

" _Marriage_?" Jongdae squawks over him, nearly leaping off the bed. "To who? Is it anyone I know? Is it anyone _you_ know?" He grabs Kyungsoo's arm with a grin, practically vibrating with excitement. "Tell me everything."

So Kyungsoo does, haltingly, feeling like there really isn't that much to tell - but Jongdae's eager grip only gets tighter until Kyungsoo has to pry him off to avoid going numb. Jongdae jumps up instead, pacing around the room looking absolutely thrilled. "You're _betrothed_ ," he keeps repeating, sounding more pleased every time he says it. "And to someone so mysterious - did they really not tell you anything about him?"

"Nothing," Kyungsoo sighs. "They want our first meeting to be natural, without any pre-existing expectations."

"So he won't know much about you, either," Jongdae hums, coming to a halt in front of him. "When does he arrive at the palace?"

Kyungsoo looks down at his lap, fidgeting with the edges of his tunic. "Tomorrow morning. I'm not allowed to be in the welcoming party, though. Mother wants us to meet each other at the official reception, in the evening."

"So she wants it to be a spectacle," Jongdae laughs. "So much for 'natural'. I can't blame her, though, I can hardly remember the last time something like this happened! Honestly, it's exhilarating, don't you--" He trails off, and Kyungsoo ducks his head further, feeling Jongdae's eyes on him. "You... don't seem particularly excited."

"I don't think I am," Kyungsoo says weakly. Marriage isn't something he's ever thought much about. He's stolen glances at some of the lords and ladies that frequent the palace, sure, and even spent a few afternoons watching the knights train in the courtyard, but that's hardly on the same level as liking someone enough to _marry_ them.

Then again, like and dislike apparently don't matter much this arrangement. Not that Kyungsoo minds fulfilling a duty to honour the good and fair king his grandfather was, but… he can't help wishing he had more time to think about it.

"It's not so bad," Jongdae sighs, sitting down next to him again. "At least you know he's someone your parents approve of, and not some old noble with ill intentions."

Kyungsoo makes a face. "It's hard to know anyone's true intentions unless you've known them for your whole life."

"Well, _I'm_ not marrying you," Jongdae laughs, and Kyungsoo sticks out his tongue at him. "I don't think anyone else in the palace fits the criteria, unfortunately. Your betrothed will also be marrying someone he's never met, though, so maybe he's as apprehensive as you are."

"I suppose we'll have that to commiserate over, at least," Kyungsoo mumbles.

"That and mutual disdain for grandfathers who make plans for you before your birth?"

Laughing, Kyungsoo shoves Jongdae's shoulder. "Don't spread treasonous rumours on my behalf. I have respect for my grandfather, and I'm sure my _betrothed_ does for his, as well."

"Was his grandfather a king, like yours?" Jongdae asks, tapping his chin.

"Father didn't say," Kyungsoo admits, crossing his arms.

Jongdae shrugs and flops back on the bed. "I'm sure he must've been. That only makes sense, for you to marry another prince, right?"

Kyungsoo slowly leans down to lie beside him. Some cautious optimism couldn't hurt, could it? "Maybe he's from some far-off kingdom we've never heard of."

"Ooh. Maybe they have all different customs, or even a different language," Jongdae gasps.

"Maybe he's been to all sorts of different kingdoms," Kyungsoo supposes. "Maybe he's travelled all over, and has stories from across the world."

"And he's our age, right?" Jongdae hums. "Maybe a little older? Built like a knight but gentle as a stablehand?" His airy sigh makes Kyungsoo choke on a laugh, the spell of hopeful fantasy broken as he sits up to cough.

"Perhaps we're getting ahead of ourselves," he says wryly, but Jongdae just shrugs.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and smooths out his tunic. "The point of the matter is, only time can tell what the prince is really like." He feels better about it now, though, confident they'll have something in common to talk about - and even if they meet and don't like each other, he's sure they can still come to respect each other, at the very least. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

"That's the spirit," Jongdae cheers, sitting up to throw an arm around his shoulders. "And hey, if we both end up wrong, I'll be here for you."

Ducking his head to hide a grin, Kyungsoo lets Jongdae pull him into a crushing hug. "I know. Thank you."

"You're most welcome," Jongdae snickers, releasing him only to latch back onto his arm. "Now, if you're still feeling down, I heard the knights are clearing the last of the snow from the courtyard, and I think a glimpse of their prince could _really_ boost morale."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again, but doesn't resist being pulled to his feet. "You just don't want to be caught spying on them by yourself."

"You said it, not me," Jongdae says, waving him off even as he tugs Kyungsoo along. "Let's go, Sir Junmyeon won't have his shirt off for long in the cold."

\--

The next morning, Kyungsoo watches from his window as the prince's company arrives. The short trail of riders is ushered through the gate to where the welcoming party is waiting, the king and queen at the forefront to greet them. Kyungsoo is too high up to really make out anything other than the snow and the horses, but he squints at each rider dismounting just in case, wondering which of them is the prince.

Eventually they all pass through the yard and into the palace, and Kyungsoo is left to huff an impatient breath against the windowpane. It's only a few hours until the reception, but time passes infinitely slower when he's anxious, and it doesn't help his efforts to keep his imagination from wandering. The longer he waits, the more he wonders about what the prince is like, and what being _married_ will be like...

He shakes himself out of it, flopping down on his bed to think stubbornly about anything else. It only half-works though, and he almost wishes Jongdae could come invade his room again to distract him - but Jongdae is probably already downstairs, scoping out the great hall or gossiping about the knights. Kyungsoo sighs and rolls over.

He passes a few bored hours catching up on some reading one of his tutors assigned him, trying not to perk up at every set of footsteps that go past his door, until finally someone stops and knocks. Kyungsoo nearly throws his book across the room in his haste to answer. The harried-looking servant who greets him relays the message that he is welcome to join the reception in the great hall as soon as he's ready, then hurries off, probably returning to the hall himself. Kyungsoo closes the door and leans back against it, a thrill building in him no matter how sternly he tells himself to calm down.

He dresses in his finest tunic, the one with the high collar Jongdae had once said made him look _regal_ , and slips a silver chain with a ruby pendant around his neck. He means to only glance in the mirror to straighten it, but catches himself nitpicking the rest of his appearance, tugging at his shirt cuffs and fiddling with individual strands of hair. He forces his hands down to his sides with an annoyed huff. "You're being ridiculous," he tells himself quietly, and takes one last deep breath before turning resolutely away from the mirror and heading to the door.

There's a guard waiting there to escort him down to the great hall, and by the time Kyungsoo is shown inside it's already full of people. He sees all the palace nobles, the usual assortment of lords and ladies, some unfamiliar knights in plainer clothes who he supposes must have ridden in with the prince, plus attendants and servants whisking around between them all with platters and wine. The king and queen are standing together at the end of the room, talking with a few older lords, one of which must be Jongdae's father, if the way Jongdae, at his side, is rocking on his heels with a bored look says anything.

Of all the strangers around, no one stands out to Kyungsoo as especially happy to see him, despite how many people stare when he walks past them. His entrance seems to have sparked a bit of excitement, people turning to whisper to each other as he comes further into the fray of the room. Nobody seems prominently prince-like, either, so he wanders a little more, greeting a few of Jongdae's friends he recognizes while trying to subtly scan the crowd.

It seems like he's supposed to just mingle around until he and the prince somehow find each other. Everyone else seems reluctant to say much or get too close to him, as if they don't want to distract him from his search - after all, they're all just here to watch, Kyungsoo thinks, willing down the humiliated blush that threatens to rise in his cheeks. He turns around with a huff, thinking of heading for the closest wall for a new vantage point, but takes only half a step before colliding with someone.

There's a collective gasp from the guests around him, and the sound of someone's cup hitting the floor - Kyungsoo stumbles back, an apology ready on his lips before he looks up at who he walked into and pauses.

He's unfamiliar, kind of rough-looking, but lacking the proud kingdom crest the other knights are wearing. In fact, he's not wearing robes or livery of any sort, just plain riding clothes and a worn vest. He looks like he could be a farmhand from the lower town, but how could he have gotten past the guards, let alone inside the palace?

Whatever the case, he's too busy frowning down at the wine stain seeping into his shirt to notice that Kyungsoo is staring at him. "Who are you?" Kyungsoo demands.

The stranger finally looks up, blinking at him in confusion for a moment before his expression spreads into a slow grin. "Byun Baekhyun, who's asking?"

Kyungsoo is bewildered. "I'm-- how did you get in here?"

"The front gate, like everyone else," Baekhyun says, thumbing over his shoulder like it's obvious. "I was invited."

"Don't lie to me," Kyungsoo huffs at him. "What are you doing here? Are you a thief?"

Bafflingly, Baekhyun laughs. "Not a thief, but you could say I'm here to steal something," he hums, taking a step closer to Kyungsoo. "The crown prince's heart."

Kyungsoo jerks back, appalled. " _I_ am the prince."

"Oh, grand," Baekhyun says, apparently unfazed. "Am I doing well, then?"

Feeling a flush spreading up his neck, Kyungsoo manages a few seconds of flustered sputtering before turning away with a huff and escaping through the crowd. He makes his way to the other side of the room as fast as he can manage, breathing a sigh of relief when he catches sight of the queen and hurrying over to her.

She beckons him closer with a grin. "So? Have you found him yet?"

"No," Kyungsoo grumbles, resisting the urge to latch onto her. "I think someone snuck into the hall. I just met the strangest man over there." He points in the direction he came from, grimacing when he glimpses the stranger in the crowd. "I think he tried to proposition me? He called himself Baekhyun."

The queen follows his gaze across the room, eyes widening a little when she finds Baekhyun, but to Kyungsoo's horror, she _smiles_. "So you _did_ find him!"

"What? No, Mother, I just said--" It dawns on him with mounting dread, and he turns to gape at her. " _He's_ my--?"

"Your betrothed, yes!" she says, beaming as she waves Baekhyun over. "He's funny, isn't he?"

"Certainly not," Kyungsoo huffs, crossing his arms in an attempt to quell his panic. He watches Baekhyun start to make his way across the room, fastening his vest to cover the wine stain, and scowls. What kind of prince would be caught dead at an official function in something so threadbare? "He looks ridiculous, what is he wearing?"

"He had a fitting with the tailor this afternoon, but his robes for tomorrow's ceremony take precedence," the queen explains. "He'll have a proper wardrobe soon enough, but for now - well, he looks a little like one of the knights, doesn't he?"

Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose. "But he's not a knight. He's a prince."

The queen raises her eyebrows at him. "Well, not quite yet, he's not."

"He's-- what?"

The king appears before she can say anything else, waving Baekhyun closer as he approaches and clapping both him and Kyungsoo on the shoulder. "That was quicker than I thought! I suppose I should have expected it. Just a moment--" He turns and raises a hand, quieting the room into an excited hush.

Kyungsoo tunes out as the king welcomes all the guests, staring at Baekhyun in disbelief. The dots start to connect in his mind, not matter how much he wants to deny it. He can feel all his hopes for a friendly companionship slipping away from him. If Baekhyun isn't a prince, then he must be--

"His Majesty's greatest joy was the friendship he shared with a man from his youth, a commoner from the local town," the king is saying, echoing his words to Kyungsoo from only a day before. "They met as children, before things like titles mattered, and even after, nothing stopped them becoming the best of friends. While the king offered his friend many things - land, titles, riches - the man never wanted anything from the king but companionship, and for their families to continue together, so that their bond would be remembered and celebrated long after their time."

He turns to Kyungsoo with a smile, beckoning him forward. Kyungsoo forces his legs to move even as dread settles in the pit of his stomach. "It's been many years since this union was decreed, but it is finally time for it to come to fruition - the heirs of both families together in the palace once again."

Baekhyun steps up beside him, smiling. Kyungsoo doesn't even try to return it. The room's applause overtakes his ears and he looks blankly out at all the happy guests, finally awarded their spectacle. He's engaged to a commoner.

As soon as the reception resumes, Kyungsoo immediately seeks out the queen again. She hushes him before he can even open his mouth, directing him over to a small table at the back of the hall. "You two can talk here, it's a little quieter."

"I don't want to talk," Kyungsoo grumbles. "You didn't tell me he's a _commoner_."

The queen frowns at him. "What's wrong with that? Some of my friends are from the lower town."

"Nothing, but--" Kyungsoo doesn't know how to begin to explain that all he imagined his betrothed to be, all his hopes for a spouse he could at least find common ground with and relate to, is slipping out of his hands like sand. "What are we supposed to talk about?"

"I heard he's travelled very far, ask him about that! I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you about himself." With that, the queen all but pushes him into the chair and disappears, leaving Kyungsoo alone at the table with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, to his credit, does look a little uncomfortable now. After a few seconds of terse silence, a servant comes around to ask if they'd like a platter brought over. "I can get it," Baekhyun says quickly, starting to get up.

The servant gives him a strange look, glancing at Kyungsoo for help. "Um, my lord--"

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asks, reaching out to stop him.

Baekhyun looks between him and the servant, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Just some wine, thank you," Kyungsoo tells the servant, who hurries away with a grateful nod. Then he turns to glare at Baekhyun. "Sit down."

Baekhyun does, eyebrows raised. "Is there something the matter with doing things for myself?"

_Yes_ , Kyungsoo wants to huff. _As if people aren't already staring hard enough_. "No," he admits, "but it's not what you're expected to do. It causes… awkwardness."

"I don't care about that," Baekhyun snorts.

"You should," Kyungsoo shoots back. "Just let the servants handle it, it's what they're supposed to do. It's what _you're_ supposed to do."

Baekhyun slumps back in his chair, looking unimpressed. "I just hate unnecessary go-betweens," he sighs. "Everything has an extra step when it really could be much easier. With the tailor earlier--"

"I heard you like to travel," Kyungsoo says abruptly.

Baekhyun seems a little thrown by the subject change, but nods. "Yes, I moved around quite a bit. I've…" He pauses, then sighs again. "Look, I know you're just making conversation--"

"Trying to," Kyungsoo mumbles.

"If you really want to talk, we can, but... Kyungsoo--"

Kyungsoo startles, flushing angrily. "You can't address me like that."

Baekhyun gives him an exasperated look, but relents. "Your Highness, then. I want to apologize for how I spoke to you earlier, on the floor." He leans forward over the table and Kyungsoo resists the urge to lean back. "I wasn't serious about the stealing bit. I tend to joke around when I'm uncomfortable, and you looked upset too, so I thought--"

"I wasn't upset," Kyungsoo snaps, and pushes himself away from the table. "I have something else to attend to, so if you'll excuse me--" He doesn't wait for Baekhyun's reaction, just turns on his heel and leaves the hall.

How can Baekhyun dare to act so friendly towards him when they've hardly been introduced? It's like he's never been taught any manners - actually, Kyungsoo supposes, he probably hasn't, but the excuse only annoys him more. He stalks past the guards in the corridor and doesn't stop until he's in his room with the door locked behind him.

Once there, Kyungsoo heaves a sigh. Being around Baekhyun for just a fraction of the evening was exhausting. How he's going to survive the rest of this arrangement, he doesn't know, but just thinking about it makes him tired. he falls into bed with a huff and wills his mind to quiet down.

It doesn't until much later, after he's feigned sleep twice when both his parents come to his door and he's tired enough to think about the prince he had imagined, with tales of far off lands, and not have Baekhyun's hurt expression cloud his mind.

\--

Kyungsoo has never wanted to sleep in so badly, but he manages to drag himself out of bed by imagining his parents sending guards knocking to find out why he's late for his own engagement ceremony. Breakfast, which he turns down, is delivered by an attendant who also brings his ceremonial robes, which he gives a withering look before dressing in. He gives his reflection a once-over and a sigh before resigning himself to the day's inevitability and letting himself be led through the palace to where the ceremony is being held.

It's not in the secluded courtyard like he had hoped. Instead it's outside on the palace steps, and it seems like the whole lower town has been invited to watch, not to mention the entire court. Kyungsoo wills himself not to get nervous about it as he takes his place at his parents' side, but he forgets about the crowd as soon as he sees Baekhyun.

He's not in riding clothes anymore, rather a set of fine embroidered robes that match Kyungsoo's own, only in a darker shade. His hair is brushed away from his eyes, and Kyungsoo can't avoid his gaze once he glances over. He looks… nice, like he belongs there, among the court. Kyungsoo wonders if Baekhyun feels as strange about that as he does.

The actual ceremony is a blur. The king addresses the crowd, and then the court officiant, who beckons the two of them forward. They give each other the rings. Baekhyun's hand is warm. He doesn't mumble or stutter when he recites his vow, and Kyungsoo doesn't either.

Then it's over, the crowd cheering and applauding. The king and queen look happy. Kyungsoo pastes on a smile and takes Baekhyun's hand. The ring on his finger feels much heavier than it should.

That afternoon, Baekhyun officially moves into the palace, and Kyungsoo does his best to ignore him.

He's given chambers close to Kyungsoo's own, but not so close that Kyungsoo can't alter his usual route to the main hall to avoid passing his door. He forgoes the dining room, feigning exhaustion and getting palace servants to deliver trays to his room at mealtimes. It means spending a lot of time alone in his chambers, but it's not so bad after the last few stressful days.

On his third day of recuperation, as he's begun to call it in his head, a nervous-looking servant arrives with an invitation.

"Prince-- Lord Baek-- er," he pauses, fumbling through titles. "Sir Baekhyun would like you to join him for dinner, Your Highness."

Kyungsoo snorts. "I thought he hated go-betweens. What kept him from delivering the message himself?"

"He wanted to, sir," the servant admits, smiling a little sheepishly. "I suggested he send me in his stead, so the message might at least reach your ears."

"Smart," Kyungsoo says, allowing a small smile back at him. "What's your name?"

The servant stands up a bit straighter. "Jongin, sir."

Kyungsoo beckons him closer and turns to his writing desk. "Well, Jongin, you can tell Baekhyun that I respectfully decline his offer. And," he adds, scribbling a few words on a scrap of paper, "if you could find Lord Jongdae for me, and give him this?" He hands it off to Jongin, who bows and hurries out, looking relieved. 

Jongdae meets him an hour later in the covered pavilion at the edge of the gardens. Most of the snow has been cleared away by now, but it's still undeniably winter, especially in the evening cold. Their dinner is hot when it's brought out though, and there are enough torches lit to bask the whole pavilion in warm light.

Even so, Jongdae gives an exaggerated shiver when he sits down beside Kyungsoo. He arranges his fur coat into a makeshift pillow on the bench, then turns to him with an expectant look. "Okay, let's see it!"

"See what?" Kyungsoo asks, glancing confusedly around the pavilion.

"The ring, of course," Jongdae says, rolling his eyes. He grabs Kyungsoo's hand out of his lap and makes an awed noise at the silver band on his finger. "Ah, it's beautiful! Congratulations, by the way."

Kyungsoo takes his hand back, mouth twisting as he tugs his sleeve down. Jongdae raises an eyebrow, but turns away to pick up a bread roll from the basket on the table. "So, not that I'm complaining, but what's the reason for this?"

"I don't know what you mean," Kyungsoo says innocently, taking a roll for himself. "Do I need a reason to have dinner with a friend?"

Jongdae gives him a flat look. "Don't try that. No one has seen you in _days_. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hiding from someone."

"I'm not hiding from him," Kyungsoo huffs. "I'm... _avoiding_ him."

"So this _is_ about Baekhyun," Jongdae hums, and Kyungsoo tries not to bristle. "Well, I don't know what issue you have with him. He seems nice enough to me."

Kyungsoo furrows his brow, watching Jongdae size up the skewers of meat in the centre of the table. "You've met with him?"

"Of course. He's a member of your court, now," Jongdae says, selecting a skewer and nibbling at it. "He's friendlier than some of the old lords, that's for sure."

"But he's _insufferable_ ," Kyungsoo groans. "I don't know how I'm expected to live with him."

"You've hardly spent more than a few minutes in his presence," Jongdae says, snickering around his mouthful.

"And you have?"

"Yes, actually. We've taken lunch together the last two days." He smiles at the betrayed look Kyungsoo gives him. "What? He's funny."

"I don't think he's funny," Kyungsoo says flatly. "He tried to invite me to dinner, and there really wasn't anything humorous about that."

Jongdae frowns. "Oh, that's why we're out here?"

"It might have something to do with it," Kyungsoo admits, mumbling into his bread roll.

Snickering again, Jongdae pats his shoulder. "You know, you might as well just talk to him. You can't avoid him forever."

Kyungsoo scowls. "I can try."

"That you can," Jongdae says, raising his eyebrows, "but I'm not sure what outcome you expect. When you marry, will the two of you live in separate ends of the palace? You'll handle all the kingdom's duties and Baekhyun will do whatever he wants as long as your paths don't cross?"

It sounds undeniably ridiculous when put like that. Kyungsoo deflates a little, flicking crumbs off the table and avoiding Jongdae's gaze. "He's not even a prince," he grumbles.

Jongdae shrugs. "Neither am I, and we get along just fine. Besides," he adds, reaching across the table again to drag a meat skewer onto Kyungsoo's plate, "he looked princely enough at the engagement, didn't he?"

Kyungsoo grumbles a bit more, but can't bring himself to disagree. "Still--"

"Listen," Jongdae cuts him off gently. "It might not be the most ideal of arrangements, but it'll be undoubtedly worse if you don't make an effort. It doesn't hurt to be civil, at the very least." He props his elbow on the table and gives Kyungsoo an encouraging smile. "You and Baekhyun have some time before the wedding, so why not use it to get to know him?"

Biting his lip, Kyungsoo looks down again. "What if he doesn't want me to? I already declined his invitation."

"Then send him one back," Jongdae says, like it's obvious. "He's not allowed to say no to the prince."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "I won't force him to dine with me if neither of us actually want to do so."

"He asked you first," Jongdae points out. "Look, if he was willing to have dinner with you an hour ago, he'll probably still be up for it tomorrow. If he isn't, you get to say 'I told you so'." He nudges Kyungsoo's plate a little closer to him, smiling again. "It doesn't have to be so difficult. When he reaches out, all you have to do is reach back."

So reach Kyungsoo does. It takes him half the next morning to draft an invitation on the nicest paper he can find, nearly scrapping the whole idea twice before the ink dries. He considers calling for a servant to deliver it but decides it's too early, then wonders if he should even send a messenger at all - would it be better to give it to Baekhyun in person, to show that he's truly making an effort? 

He debates it with himself for close to an hour before Jongdae's words echo in his head - _it doesn't have to be difficult_. With a steadying breath, Kyungsoo forces himself out of his room and sets off towards Baekhyun's chambers, invitation in hand. 

He gets halfway there before doubt sets in, but he steels himself and keeps going. He's nothing if not stubborn, and at this point it would be more work to go all the way back and call a servant, plus he really doesn't want to look at the note in his hand any longer than strictly necessary--

His thoughts are interrupted by a crash in the next hall, and he can hear soft voices as he gets closer. Peeking around the corner, Kyungsoo sees two people kneeling by an overturned tray, gathering the spilled contents - one is Jongin, pink-faced and scrambling to grab the cups rolling away from him, and the other is Baekhyun.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't mean-- you don't have to," Jongin is babbling, trying to shoo Baekhyun away from a broken plate. "Please, it's sharp, my lord--"

"You don't have to call me that," Baekhyun says, ignoring Jongin's nervous flailing and gathering up the porcelain shards on a napkin. "I'm not a lord. And this is my fault, for startling you."

"No, it's-- I should've been more careful," Jongin insists, giving Baekhyun a confused look before remembering himself and quickly stacking everything back onto the tray. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again, my l-- er," He flounders for a moment, flushing. "Sir."

Baekhyun just smiles at him, and ties the ends of the napkin into a bundle to place safely on the tray. "Watch your step on your way back," he says as they both stand up. "And if anyone gives you a hard time about the broken dish, tell me, alright?"

Jongin nods and hurries off, and Baekhyun watches him go with a little smile. Kyungsoo doesn't realize he's stepped out from behind the corner until Baekhyun turns to look at him, and the smile disappears as his expression shutters. He's not sure how he feels about that - but luckily Baekhyun starts talking before he has to think about it.

"Ah. Finally decided to brave the hallway, I see," he says dryly, then sweeps into a low bow. "To what do I owe the honour, Your Highness?"

Kyungsoo does his best not to bristle. "I was… looking for you."

"Here to tell me off for daring to attempt correspondence?" Baekhyun sneers. "You can save your breath, I got the message. Won't happen again."

It's hard not to flinch at his tone, but Kyungsoo supposes he deserves it. "Actually, I… I wanted to express my regret for that. I had a prior engagement." The excuse sounds flimsy even to his ears. He plows on before he can worry if Baekhyun believes him or not, holding out the invitation. "I came to give you this."

Baekhyun is silent for a moment before he steps closer to take it, looking genuinely surprised. Kyungsoo feels his heart sink as he unfolds it; he had hoped he'd be able to retreat before Baekhyun read it, not wanting to see his reaction. "A dinner invitation?"

Kyungsoo ducks his head, suddenly worried - what if Baekhyun throws it back in his face, like he himself had done the night before? "If you don't want to, that's--"

"What? No," Baekhyun says quickly, and when Kyungsoo glances up at him, he's starting to smile again. "No, I'd be glad to. I'm just… it's unexpected, is all."

"Yes, well," Kyungsoo mumbles, trying and failing to tear his gaze away from the curve of Baekhyun's grin. "I thought we should make an effort to… spend time together." 

"Then I'm glad we're in agreement," Baekhyun says, and bows again with a little flourish, none of the stiff annoyance from before. "I'll see you this evening, then, Your Highness?"

He glances up to smile at him, and Kyungsoo is horrified to feel a blush spreading on his cheeks. Mumbling a quick goodbye, he retreats to his chambers as fast as he can without looking like he's running away.

The rest of the day passes in a blur as Kyungsoo makes preparations for dinner. He expects it to be a little more difficult to request the whole dining hall be cleared for one private meal, but his parents are surprisingly onboard for the idea. It seems like it's not just Jongdae who is eager for him to spend time with his fiancé.

With that and the kitchens taken care of, Kyungsoo is free to spend the afternoon in the bath, telling himself he isn't anxious, which only half-works. When he comes out, he finds a set of clothes laid out on his bed, along with a note from Jongdae - _It will bring out your eyes. Trust me!_ Kyungsoo tosses the note away, grumbling, but dresses in Jongdae's selection anyway. He needs all the help he can get with this.

When he finally makes his way down to the dining hall, he's struck by how strange it is to see it so empty. There are some servants milling about, and the odd noise from the kitchens or the yard outside, but other than that it's just him and the set table and Baekhyun, waiting for him by the door.

It seems Baekhyun had the same idea about dressing nicely for the occasion as Jongdae did. It's still strange to see him in castle robes instead of his plain tunic, but Kyungsoo has to admit he looks good. He sneaks a few glances as they sit down across from each other, then makes himself look away before he's caught.

Their meal is promptly brought out, and Kyungsoo is grateful for the escape from starting a conversation - they can't speak to each other if their mouths are full, after all, so he digs in without hesitation. Baekhyun seems to share the sentiment, and the first course passes in almost amicable silence.

It's when two more pass in much the same way that Kyungsoo realizes how nervous he is. He's still not sure how to feel about Baekhyun as a person, let alone as a spouse, but he does know that he doesn't want to be miserable about their arrangement forever. Even so, dinner feels somehow like an audition, like he's trying to prove to Baekhyun that he can play nice - but it seems to be backfiring, if the silence is any indication, and Kyungsoo isn't sure how to break it.

He ends up not having to, though, when Baekhyun pushes his plate away and stares at Kyungsoo until he looks up. "Are we doing this, or not?" he asks, voice sharp.

Kyungsoo clears his throat, giving him a politely confused look. "What do you mean?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him, unimpressed. "Come on. There's clearly some things that need saying."

He's good at getting to the point, at least. Kyungsoo can't deny that he's right. "Alright," he agrees, sitting up a little straighter. "Let's do it, then."

Nodding, Baekhyun takes a deep breath and lets it out, like he's steadying himself before starting. "I am not who you expected to marry."

"No."

"I know you weren't given much warning, so I can understand why you would rather ignore me indefinitely than play at being a couple." He smiles wryly. "You expected more than… this."

Kyungsoo isn't sure what he's supposed to say to that - _'you're right'_ doesn't seem entirely tactful - but Baekhyun goes on before he can think of a better response.

"I know it's not... _ideal_ for you," he says, mouth twisting. "But we've both had to give things up, and we'll both have to make the best of it."

"You say it like it's that simple," Kyungsoo grumbles. "You're to become a prince. Anything you gave up was surely an easy price to pay."

Baekhyun furrows his brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were a commoner," Kyungsoo says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Now you live in the palace, with servants and a title and _power_ to your name. I just find it hard to believe that any of this was difficult for you to go along with."

He expects a quip in return from Baekhyun's sharp tongue, but his words are met with stunned silence. Baekhyun looks taken aback for a split second before his expression shutters, flexing his hands on the table like he's trying very hard not to storm away from it. "Is that what you think this is about?" he asks, much quieter than before. "Birthrights? Where I came from?"

Kyungsoo makes himself hold his hard gaze. "Am I wrong?"

"I'm not here by choice," Baekhyun grits out. "I'm here because my grandfather wanted me to be. Because _our_ grandfathers wanted to make sure that their families would continue on together long after their lifetimes." He spreads his hands on the tabletop, uncurling them from fists. "I understand that you don't like me. I know I'm not the shining prince you expected to marry, or whoever you could imagine ruling beside. I don't come with land or gold or titles. But this wasn't my decision either."

Shame curls itself into an uncomfortable knot in Kyungsoo's chest. He knows, of course, that their engagement isn't within Baekhyun's control any more than it's within his own - and yet he couldn't resist the tiny satisfaction of sinking his anger into another person, the _wrong_ person, the only person that's stuck there with him.

Baekhyun lets out a harsh breath and starts to push away from the table. "If I may be excused, Your Highness?"

"No," Kyungsoo says before he can think about it. He really should just let Baekhyun leave, allow him this at the very least, but-- "Please, stay. I'm-- I'm sorry."

Jaw clenching, Baekhyun pauses. He gives Kyungsoo a look with more hurt in it than he probably means there to be, but he stays. Kyungsoo swallows hard around the words stuck in his throat.

"I don't… not like you," he says haltingly, flushing at Baekhyun's immediate raised brow. "I _do_ like you. And you're right." He swallows again and makes himself meet Baekhyun's gaze. "We both have to make the best of an unexpected situation. Together."

Baekhyun hesitates, expression unsure, like he's waiting for Kyungsoo to take it back - but he doesn't, and eventually Baekhyun deflates, settling back into his seat. "You certainly don't make things easy, do you," he sighs, picking at a fruit rind on the edge of his plate.

Kyungsoo nods sheepishly. "I've been told I can be... difficult, yes."

Shrugging, Baekhyun leans back with a tiny smirk. "In your defense, Jongdae did warn me."

Truthfully, Kyungsoo can't blame him for that. " _Lord_ Jongdae," he corrects reflexively.

Baekhyun waves him off. "He told me not to bother with that. And before you worry about me offending anyone, he also told me it would annoy you if I tried to forego titles with anyone else. And I know not to try it with you."

Kyungsoo isn't sure how he feels about that. On one hand, Jongdae is right. He's proud of his title, and it is annoying when anyone other than Jongdae addresses him without it. On the other hand, Baekhyun doesn't use one, and even seems uncomfortable when people try to call him anything other than his name. And Kyungsoo has already been calling him just that, so...

"You can if you want," Kyungsoo says, hoping it sounds casual as he goes back to his plate.

"If I want what?"

"To-- call me by name. Without the 'Highness' tacked on."

"Oh." Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just you, though," he adds quickly, thinking of the rest of the court dropping formality and shuddering. "I don't want it to become habit with the other lords."

Baekhyun smiles at him, in that way that turns Kyungsoo's cheeks pink. "Of course. I'll hold this privilege in high esteem."

"Good." He looks away, partly to hide his face and partly to find a new, less-awkward conversation topic. "I can, um, have someone bring dessert out, if you're interested?"

"Oh, very," Baekhyun agrees, smile still playing around his mouth. Kyungsoo can't help smiling back at him before he turns to call a servant over.

\--

They manage to be civil, after that. Kyungsoo is quite proud actually, and preens under the pleased look his parents give him when he tells them he and Baekhyun will join them for dinner the next night. His confidence doesn't last as long as he expects it to, though - when he leads Baekhyun into the dining hall, the table isn't set for just the four of them, but for quite a few guests as well. The king had apparently been entertaining some local nobles during the time Kyungsoo spent hiding in his room, and it looks like all of them are joining for dinner.

Unfortunately it's too late to turn back, so Kyungsoo steels himself and approaches the table with Baekhyun. He tries his best not to look as uneasy as he feels, but it doesn't help when some of the guests turn and stare a little too long, or when a pair of them look Baekhyun up and down and whisper to each other behind their hands. Kyungsoo fights the urge to fidget with his ring and instead focuses on distracting Baekhyun with conversation about the hall, just in case he's nervous under his entirely unbothered exterior.

Once everyone is settled around the table and the platters of food are brought out, the king stands up to address the table. Kyungsoo catches the warm smile he sends his way before he starts speaking. It's his usual speech, welcoming guests to his table and giving thanks for the food and the hard work behind it. After years of hearing it, Kyungsoo practically knows it by heart, so he tunes out just a little - and nearly chokes when he notices Baekhyun starting to pick at his food.

Kyungsoo grabs his hand just in time, tugging it away from his cutlery. Baekhyun gives him a confused look, immediately trying to jerk his hand away, but Kyungsoo tightens his grip and drags his hand under the table before anyone can glance over.

Looking annoyed now, Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something, but Kyungsoo shakes his head, gesturing minutely to the head of the table where the King is still talking. Baekhyun follows his gaze and, thankfully, seems to understand, settling down to listen. Kyungsoo doesn't let go of his hand though, just in case.

When the King sits down dinner truly starts, casual conversation starting up all around the table. Kyungsoo immediately turns to Baekhyun with a stern look, ready to talk some sense into him, but Baekhyun is already looking at him.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong," he says with a little smirk, "but you didn't just want to hold my hand, right?"

Kyungsoo scowls and snatches his hand away. "I was stopping you from embarrassing yourself. When the king speaks, you're supposed to pay rapt attention."

Baekhyun just shrugs. "Maybe dinner should be brought out after the speech, then. I can't help being hungry."

"It's basic etiquette," Kyungsoo says, trying very hard not to bristle.

"Then I must apologize for my ignorance," Baekhyun laughs. "I didn't spend much time in the presence of kings before now. I haven't exactly had ample opportunity to practice."

He has a fair point. Kyungsoo deflates with a huff. "We'll have to find you a tutor, then."

Baekhyun hums, then snakes his hand across the table to twine his fingers with Kyungsoo's again. "Well, you seem to be an expert."

Kyungsoo stares at him, bewildered. "You want _me_ to teach you?"

"It seems appropriate," Baekhyun says with a shrug. "We need to spend more time together, and I need to know how to avoid offending nobles. Two birds, one stone."

He has a point. Once dinner is over - with minimal scandal involved, luckily - Kyungsoo leads Baekhyun through the halls to the library, where they can talk undisturbed. Baekhyun takes a few minutes to marvel at all the books lining the walls.

"I've never seen anything like this," he says, wandering around the room in awe.

"I thought you were some nomad traveller," Kyungsoo says. "Surely you've seen books before."

"Of course I have. Just not this many in one place."

Kyungsoo hums, sitting down in a cushioned chair across the room. "What's the farthest you've been from here?" he asks. "Have you seen the Great Sea?"

"I've sailed it," Baekhyun says, shooting him a grin. "I have a friend who has a boat, and he took me across to this port city. The docks were full of sailors and soldiers and tiny shops selling fresh fish - I could've stayed there forever, there was so much to see."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, I had promised someone I'd visit them in the summer, this girl I met in a travelling circus…"

He goes on and on, captivating Kyungsoo with recounts of his various colourful journeys and all the friends he'd met and made in different places, each one unique from the rest. Kyungsoo wonders how he remembers them all; he can hardly keep the first few straight in his head.

"It's something you learn when you're always in new places, meeting new people," Baekhyun explains, when Kyungsoo works himself up to ask. "You never really know the next time you're going to see someone again, so you remember them." He shrugs. "I've been doing it my whole life. I spent my childhood moving around, and when I got older, I just… never really stopped."

"I can't even imagine," Kyungsoo says, shaking his head. "I haven't spent much time outside the palace. I've never been further than the lower town."

"What, really?" Baekhyun gapes at him. "That's awful. Why?"

Kyungsoo shrugs uncomfortably. "I don't know, I've never really had a reason to leave."

"There's loads of reasons," Baekhyun scoffs. "There's all sorts of incredible things out there! Seasonal festivals, all different depending on where you are; people who live on the ocean, and in the heart of the desert, and at the tops of mountains; all sorts of animals and ancient temples, grand seaships, peaks so high you can see dragons flying--"

Kyungsoo lifts a hand to stop him. "Alright, dragons aren't real."

"They are," Baekhyun says, breathless with excitement. "I've met one."

"You met a dragon?"

"Well, no. But I met a man who did," he insists, and Kyungsoo can't help the laughter that bubbles out of him.

"You don't believe me? Fine, I'll tell you what," Baekhyun says, spreading his hands on the table. "In return for your lessons remedying my abhorrent manners, I'll take you to those mountains and show you a dragon."

Kyungsoo laughs again, but Baekhyun seems serious enough, so he plays along. "You swear?"

"Of course! I mean, I'm not sure when we could take a trip," Baekhyun says, tapping his chin. "It would probably have to wait until after the-- uh, the wedding." He falters a little at the end, leaving the word hanging between them.

There's an uncomfortable silence as if he mentioned something taboo - which it sort of is, Kyungsoo admits. He's not sure when the wedding became something neither of them wanted to think about, but he doesn't really want to think about _that_ , either.

He clears his throat and gestures to the chair beside him. "So. Etiquette?"

It's a heavy-handed change of subject but Baekhyun seems grateful for it, sitting down and looking almost comically eager. Kyungsoo bites back a smile and starts in on the basics.

\--

The first chance Baekhyun gets to show off what he's learned comes only a few days later, when a riding party from a neighbouring kingdom shows up to offer congratulations for the engagement. It seems unnecessary to Kyungsoo, but the king is all for it, pleased that one of their allies made the personal trip.

They hold a reception in the main hall, which Kyungsoo is actually a little excited for - it should be a nice distraction from some of the recent goings-on - until he remembers that he and Baekhyun will be spending the whole thing meeting people who expect them to be a happy couple excited for their wedding. Baekhyun doesn't seem fazed by this, despite Kyungsoo knowing firsthand how sobering a subject it is for both of them - but before they can do much about it, it's already time to dress and head into the hall.

The two of them are led to the front of the room where they stand together while the travellers approach with various blessings and gifts. Some of them are promises of resources, pledges of loyalty and the like, but some are more extravagant - livestock and gemstones and caskets of wine, and one especially bright peacock which Baekhyun is delighted by. Kyungsoo is impressed with how well he takes everything in stride, catching on quickly to the proper way to accept gifts and charming just about everyone who comes up to them. It takes a load off Kyungsoo's shoulders, and he's unexpectedly grateful.

One of the last gifts is an ornately carved jewelry box, which Baekhyun opens to reveal a golden pendant on a long silver chain. He lifts it carefully out of the box, despite Kyungsoo's heated whispers to leave all the gifts in their various cases, and leans over to fasten it around Kyungsoo's neck, silencing him mid-sentence.

He brushes his fingers over the gold gem and peers at Kyungsoo with a smirk. "It reminds me of when we met," he says, just loud enough for the closest guests to hear. Their immediate cooing has Kyungsoo's cheeks turning a flustered pink, but he finds himself smiling back at Baekhyun anyway.

By the time the reception winds down, it's far too late for the travellers to set out again, so the king invites them to stay the night in the palace. Everyone heads off to bed very late, most stumbling from drunkenness or fatigue or a mix of both. Kyungsoo is content to head back to his room and sleep off the last of his stress.

He remembers the pendant when he's undressing, a flash of gold in the mirror. He stares at it for a moment, stroking the gem and imagining the way Baekhyun did the same… until he notices how flushed his cheeks are, and all but throws the necklace off. He takes care to place it gently on his desk, then huffs his way through the rest of his sleep routine until he's too tired to remember what he was angry about.

Just as he's about to pull his quilt back and climb into bed, there's a knock at his door. Kyungsoo considers ignoring it, but his manners win out, and he stifles a yawn before pulling the door open and peering out at his visitor.

It's Baekhyun, which Kyungsoo feels like he should've seen coming. "What is it?" he asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the grin on Baekhyun's face.

"I can't sleep," Baekhyun says. "Do you want to explore?"

Kyungsoo yawns again. "Explore what?"

"The palace," Baekhyun whispers excitedly. "I haven't seen that much of it, and I've been dying to look around ever since I arrived."

"Why do you need me to come along?" Kyungsoo asks, still suspicious, but Baekhyun looks down sheepishly.

"Well, you know where everything is, right? You can keep us from getting lost. Please," he tacks onto the end with a hopeful look, and Kyungsoo gives in with a sigh.

He ducks back into his room to put on slippers while Baekhyun hovers excitedly outside the door. He considers bringing a coat to go over his thin sleep shirt, but figures they won't be out long enough for him to get very cold - and besides, if they get caught, it'll look more like he was dragged along unwillingly with no time to dress appropriately. With that, they set off through the dark halls.

Baekhyun is much more enthusiastic than the situation really warrants him being, but it seems to be contagious, and soon enough they're both peeking around corners, sneaking past guards and stifling laughter together. It feels a little childish, sure, but Kyungsoo has to admit he's having fun.

He lets Baekhyun lead the way, taking random turns and going up and down staircases until they reach a quiet corridor with no guards on watch. "There are the knights' quarters," Kyungsoo whispers, but Baekhyun is already tiptoeing over to one of the doors that's slightly ajar, spilling flickering firelight out into the hallway. He waves Kyungsoo over, and they sidle up close enough to hear faint voices inside.

"--gotten late," someone is saying, a voice Kyungsoo can't place. "You should get back to your room, my lord."

A second voice groans in response. "Can't I stay here?" it asks, and Kyungsoo definitely recognizes that whining tone. "Your bed is warmer."

"It's Jongdae," he whispers to Baekhyun, who nods. "Why's he in a knight's room?"

Baekhyun lifts a finger to his lips, leaning closer to hear more.

"As much as I'd love to keep you here," the first voice hums, "I thought you wanted to be subtle about this."

Jongdae laughs a little. "I changed my mind. Come here." There's some shuffling, then a soft sigh that cuts off in a gasp. "Ah, Junmyeon--"

Kyungsoo has never felt his face turn red so fast. He grabs Baekhyun's sleeve, meaning to pull him back from the door, but it throws him off-balance - he flails with one hand to right himself, catching the edge of the door and making it squeak loudly in the quiet hallway.

"What was that?" Jongdae gasps, and before Kyungsoo can react, Baekhyun is grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet so they can sprint down the corridor in a hasty retreat.

They don't stop until they're in an entirely different wing of the palace and both out of breath with laughter. "That was too close," Kyungsoo scolds, trying to sound stern around the grin that refuses to leave his face.

Baekhyun nods in agreement, leaning his head back against the wall. "That's enough exploration for one night, I think."

Kyungsoo leads the way back upstairs and all the way to Baekhyun's chamber door. They let go of each other's hands then, both pretending not to see the other's hesitance to do so. Baekhyun gives him a sleepy smile as he ducks inside. "Well, goodnight, then."

"See you in the morning," Kyungsoo says, feeling another yawn coming on. He hopes Baekhyun is tired enough to sleep now, after all that running around.

He heads back to his own room in an exhausted haze. He was already on the verge of sleep when Baekhyun came to his door, and after coming down from the rush of almost getting caught, he's just about drained. Luckily it's only a short walk, and then his door is in sight - but he pauses in front of it, squinting at the open latch. Had he not closed the door when he left with baekhyun? He doesn't quite remember, but…

He's too tired to really think about it. He pushes his door open with a sigh, already toeing off his slippers-- and freezes.

There are two men in his room, standing over his empty bed. They both turn to look at him, their faces obscured by masks pulled up over their mouths and noses. One of them has a dagger.

Kyungsoo stumbles back, trying to pull the door shut between them, but the masked men cross the room quickly and throw it open again, wrenching the handle out of Kyungsoo's hands and sending him sprawling. He scrambles to his feet and backs up, watching the men advance steadily. They've both drawn daggers now, and Kyungsoo isn't sure how long he can keep track of both weapons. Where are the guards? Had he even passed any between Baekhyun's room and his? If he turns to run, how could he get before--

"Kyungsoo? What are you--"

He whirls around at the noise, noticing too late that he's taken his eyes off the closest knife. He gets a split second glimpse of Baekhyun looking confused before his expression changes, and when Kyungsoo turns back around one of the masked men is lunging at him, dagger poised to come down.

Kyungsoo flinches hard, but the sharp pain he expects doesn't come. Instead there's a grunt and a clatter, and then Baekhyun is there, kicking the blade away across the floor while one of the masked men struggles to free his arm from Baekhyun's grip. The second one hesitates for a moment before making a swing at him, but Baekhyun shoves the other man into his path. There's a wet noise and a shout and then blood splattering onto the floor--

Baekhyun glances back at him, dragging Kyungsoo's attention away from the body crumpling in a heap. He moves to stand in front of Kyungsoo, shielding him from the remaining masked man when he rips his dagger out of his partner's back and moves to advance on them again.

"Stay behind me," Baekhyun instructs, his voice hard but even. Kyungsoo nods shakily, but he can see the discarded dagger on the floor only a few feet away. If he could get to it-- but he has to act fast--

As soon as he moves he knows it's a mistake. Baekhyun glances away from his standoff to see where he's going, and the masked man takes the opportunity to pounce - but not at Baekhyun.

" _Kyungsoo!_ "

He misses the dagger by a mile. He sees the red flash of the other blade - and then it's gone and Baekhyun is there, grappling the masked man to the floor. Kyungsoo sits up in time to see the dagger sink into Baekhyun's arm and hear his yelp of pain before he grits his teeth and rolls, using the momentum to send the masked man crashing into the wall. There's a dull _thunk_ when his head hits the stone, and he falls to the ground, motionless.

Kyungsoo rushes to Baekhyun's side, pulling him up to lean against him. "Baekhyun, your arm--"

"It's fine," Baekhyun pants. He grips the handle and pulls the short blade out of his arm with a gasp. His sleeve is red and torn and wet with blood. Kyungsoo presses a shaky hand over the gash, making Baekhyun wince. "You have to find someone, a guard, or--"

"I can't leave you here," Kyungsoo says sharply.

There's a gasp at the end of the hall, and then Jongdae is rushing over with Sir Junmyeon on his heels. "What happened? We heard someone yell."

Kyungsoo looks up at them and can't make his throat work, watching Jongdae go pale when he sees all the blood. "They attacked the prince," Baekhyun grits out, trying to sit up. "One is dead and the other isn't."

"Go find the guard captain," Junmyeon tells Jongdae, who nods and hurries away. He glances at the unconscious attacker for a moment before kneeling beside Kyungsoo and looking down at Baekhyun in his arms. "He's hurt?"

"What gave it away?" Baekhyun says dryly, wincing again when Kyungsoo reflexively tightens his grip.

"They were waiting in my bedroom, but Baekhyun fought them off," he tells Junmyeon, willing his voice not to shake. "They had knives - one of them-- his arm--"

"It's alright," Junmyeon soothes, prying Kyungsoo's fingers away to take a closer look at Baekhyun's wound. "I've seen worse from smaller blades. When Jongdae gets back we'll call for the physician, and he'll be fine."

Kyungsoo lets out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Baekhyun peers up at him with a smirk, looking only a little pale. "See, I told you."

"If you weren't injured, I would injure you," Kyungsoo snaps, but it lacks any real heat, and Baekhyun smiles wider.

He focuses on feeling relieved until they hear footsteps headed their way, growing louder and louder until a pack of guards crowd into the hall. They hurry over to secure the two masked men and help Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to their feet, prying them apart to inspect Baekhyun's arm. The king and queen appear next, with Jongdae and the court physician close behind, and soon it seems like the whole palace is awake with no plans to fall back asleep. Kyungsoo doesn't see himself getting back to bed any time soon.

Things do wind down, slowly but surely. The masked men are identified as wanted rogues, having snuck into the travellers' party on the way to the palace the day before. Baekhyun gets his wound stitched and bandaged, and soon enough he's joking with the guards, the only indication he was ever hurt being the dark blood stains on his shirt. Kyungsoo is hit with a vivid memory of spilling wine, and almost laughs, but stops himself when the physician gives him a strange look.

He recounts the night's events to what feels like a hundred different people, finding it harder and harder to focus each time. Finally, after he assures his parents, the physician, and Jongdae that he's unhurt, Kyungsoo slips away down the hall to get a breath of fresh air. Baekhyun seems to have had the same idea, and intercepts him when he rounds a corner.

His shirt is still a little wet but Kyungsoo can hardly bring himself to care, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's neck in a tight hug. With barely a second of hesitation, Baekhyun's good arm comes up to wrap around him just as tight. "Let's go somewhere else," he mumbles in Kyungsoo's ear, and waits until Kyungsoo nods to loosen his grip.

They sneak away through a different corridor that leads out to a balcony, looking out over the palace steps. It's quiet, still early enough that the birds haven't woken up yet, and the sky is just beginning to lighten. Baekhyun leads Kyungsoo over to a bench by the railing and they sit there together in silence for a while, until Kyungsoo dares to clear his throat.

"How did you find me?" he asks, voice tired and halting.

"Hm?"

"I didn't call for help, I… they were closing in, and then you were suddenly there."

"Oh." Baekhyun takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Would you believe me if I said it was luck?"

Kyungsoo gives him a flat look. "Was it?"

Baekhyun shrugs his good shoulder. "I forgot to give you something after you went back to your room. I was coming to deliver it."

"What was it?"

"I don't know if you would want it now," Baekhyun snorts. "After all this."

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. "Tell me what it was, and I'll let you know."

Baekhyun just shakes his head. "I'll tell you later. You look tired."

With a sigh, Kyungsoo lets the subject drop. "I feel tired."

"Well, why don't you…" Baekhyun trails off, reaching up to gently pull Kyungsoo closer, guiding his head to rest on his shoulder. "Just for a minute," he says, before Kyungsoo can pull away.

"Fine," Kyungsoo relents, relaxing against him. It isn't especially comfortable, but after the night they've had, he supposes it's not so bad. He's not sure when he closes his eyes, but he's fairly sure it's been a lot more than a minute by then. Just a little longer, he tells himself, then he'll sit up and they'll go inside to find somewhere to sleep...

\--

Kyungsoo wakes up in his bed, confused for a few groggy moments before he notices Baekhyun slumped over in a chair beside him. He's changed into a clean shirt, and his head is pillowed on his arms on the edge of the bed, but it doesn't look particularly comfortable.

He startles awake when Kyungsoo sits up. "A-are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun relaxes. "Is it still morning?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. "It's early afternoon by now. I told everyone to leave you alone so you could rest."

Kyungsoo nods along, eyes on the edge of the bandage he can see peeking out under Baekhyun's collar. "How's your arm?"

"Hurts, but I'll survive."

"Have you slept? Aside from nodding off at my bedside, I mean."

Baekhyun shrugs his good shoulder. "I'm not tired." Kyungsoo gives him an unimpressed look until he relents. "It's fine, I'll sleep tonight."

"You could've gone back to your room while I was sleeping," Kyungsoo points out, frowning.

Shaking his head insistently, Baekhyun leans forward to hold his gaze. "I wanted to be here when you woke up, to make sure you were alright."

Kyungsoo blinks at him, surprised, then ducks his head, feeling his cheeks turning pink.

Baekhyun stands up rather abruptly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, now that you're-- I should... leave you be, I suppose--"

Frowning, Kyungsoo tries to sit up further. "Oh, are you-- are you sure?"

"It's fine," Baekhyun says quickly, looking at the door but not moving toward it. "You're right, I should try to sleep. I'm not thinking straight, blood loss and all that--"

"But-- wait, Baekhyun." At his name, Baekhyun pauses, looking down at Kyungsoo with an unreadable expression. Kyungsoo swallows hard. "You could stay. Here, I mean." He pulls his quilt back and holds his breath. "To sleep."

Baekhyun hesitates for a long moment, glancing between the bed and the door, but exhaustion seems to win out. He deflates with a sigh and climbs onto the bed, sliding under the quilt with a wry smile. "Well, who am I to turn down the prince?"

Kyungsoo stays quiet while he settles down, watching him arrange his wounded arm more comfortably. Sure enough, his eyelids are already drooping as soon as he puts his head on Kyungsoo's pillow. It would be all too easy to fall back asleep beside him, but there are words waiting heavy on Kyungsoo's tongue, and he knows that if he waits much longer, he'll never say them at all.

"I don't know if I thanked you for last night."

"You don't need to," Baekhyun says, opening his eyes just to give him a weird look.

Kyungsoo frowns at him. "But you saved my life."

"I did what anyone would've," Baekhyun insists. "Your people love you."

"They're your people, too."

"Well, not quite yet--"

"That's not what I mean," Kyungsoo cuts him off. "When everyone hears what you did, they'll never forget it. I think my father wants to give you a medal, or a small island, at least."

Baekhyun snorts. "I'll tell him his favour is enough."

Kyungsoo smiles, regarding him curiously. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Accept only the bare minimum. You're allowed to ask for more."

"I don't need anything more," Baekhyun says simply. "When you grow up with nothing much, things like this…" He gestures vaguely around the room. "It's nice, surely, but. I don't need any of it. I'd be happy enough in a cabin the size of this room." He settles against the pillow again, and sighs. "Or anything, as long as it comes with a bed as soft as this."

Kyungsoo laughs and rolls onto his back. "I wonder if we would've gotten along if we'd met earlier, as children." He squints at the ceiling, trying to imagine it. "You probably would've thought I was spoiled."

"I still think you're spoiled," Baekhyun deadpans, but he's grinning when Kyungsoo turns to glare at him. "And you would've thought I was annoying, so it would be the same as it is now."

"Then at least we'd eventually be friends," Kyungsoo says with a nod. Baekhyun hums in agreement, looking down at the blanket between them. He must be even more exhausted now, Kyungsoo thinks, feeling bad for having kept him up talking. He's about to roll over again and let him sleep when Baekhyun speaks up, quieter than before.

"We did meet, once, when we were both very young."

Kyungsoo frowns at him. "I don't remember."

"I only barely remember it," Baekhyun admits. "But as I got older, I've thought about that day a lot.

"I've always known I was going to end up here, married to you. Everywhere I've gone, every person I've met, every wondrous thing I've seen… through all of it, I knew I'd eventually have to retrace my steps back to this place." He looks down at the blanket again, drawing shapes in the fabric with one hand. "I sometimes wondered if that was part of the reason I loved moving around, finding new places and things to see - like I was working it out of my system, so that settling here wouldn't be as difficult. But…" He shakes his head, giving Kyungsoo a tired smile. "It's not that simple, I suppose."

_Anything you gave up was surely an easy price to pay_ , Kyungsoo's mind echoes at him. He drops Baekhyun's gaze guiltily. "I'm sorry, I had no idea--"

"You don't need to apologize," Baekhyun says gently, resignedly. "The way I lived before… princes don't do things like that."

Kyungsoo looks up with a frown. "According to who? Princes don't sneak around the palace at night or fight off masked assassins, either."

Baekhyun just sighs. "Listen--"

"No, you don't… you don't have to feel trapped here," Kyungsoo urges. "We could go somewhere. The mountains, like you said."

"To find a dragon," Baekhyun laughs quietly. "You know, you don't have to--"

"I want to," Kyungsoo insists, reaching out to find Baekhyun's hand under the quilt. "You have all these stories of amazing things that are out there in the world. I want to see them myself. I want you to show me."

Baekhyun still looks hesitant, his smile slowly faltering. Kyungsoo squeezes his fingers. "My father is in your debt. He would let us go."

"I'm not worried about the king, I'm--" He bites his lip, gazing at Kyungsoo almost timidly. "You'd really go with me? Even with… with the wedding?"

"The wedding can wait," Kyungsoo says with a shrug. "Just don't lose your ring while we're trying to find a dragon, and we'll be--"

He's cut off by Baekhyun leaning across the gap between them to catch his mouth in a kiss.

It immediately scrambles Kyungsoo's thoughts, even though it only lasts a couple seconds. Baekhyun pulls away quickly to scan his face for a reaction, but Kyungsoo misinterprets the movement and panics, grabbing his hand to stop him from pulling back any further.

There's a moment of confusion before Baekhyun huffs out a laugh, raising his eyebrows. "Worried I'm going to run away?"

Kyungsoo blushes but doesn't let go. "Are you?"

"No." To prove it, Baekhyun comes closer, propping himself up on his elbow to lean down over Kyungsoo. He hovers there with his mouth inches away from Kyungsoo's, peering down at him tauntingly. "Not if you don't want me to."

"I don't," Kyungsoo breathes, spine tingling when Baekhyun rests his free hand against his chest, gently pressing him into the sheets.

Baekhyun's expression changes, humour replaced by something more serious. "This is what I wanted to give you last night," he admits quietly, brushing his lips over Kyungsoo's, just barely. "Before all the blood loss."

Kyungsoo takes shallow breaths, feeling each word against his mouth like they're his own. "You wanted to-- kiss me?"

"Mhm. For a while now," Baekhyun murmurs, pulling back a little - just far enough to make Kyungsoo tilt his chin up, trying to chase him. "What do you want?"

"I…" Kyungsoo swallows, clenches his fingers in the sheets. "I want you to do it again."

"What, this?" Baekhyun ducks down for another quick kiss, pulling away before Kyungsoo can react and pressing down so he can't sit up.

Kyungsoo glares up at him and gets a smug grin in return. "I am your _prince_."

"Yes, and?" Baekhyun bats his eyelashes innocently. "Are you going to order me around?"

That sends an unexpected wave of heat down Kyungsoo's back. Baekhyun seems to notice and laughs again, leaning down for another peck. "Sorry, Your Highness," he mumbles against Kyungsoo's lips before pressing in again, lingering this time. Kyungsoo feels clumsy and uncoordinated but Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind taking the lead, moving their mouths together in an easy back-and-forth.

He pulls back just once more to smile down at Kyungsoo, his cheeks flushed. "Are you _sure_ we should wait on the wedding?"

Kyungsoo shoves at his shoulder in response, pushing until Baekhyun is on his back and Kyungsoo is hovering over him, their positions reversed. "Less talking," he commands, and Baekhyun is all too happy to comply when their lips slide together again.

\--

It's warmer outside than Kyungsoo expects. There's still some snow here and there, and the early morning breeze cuts easily through his clothes, but he's glad that Baekhyun talked his mother out of the heavy fur cloaks she tried to pile onto them as they left. It's hardly winter anymore, as much as it's trying to hold on, and spring seems more apparent with each ray of sun that peeks through the clouds.

They've only just left the town limits, but the palace gates already feel far behind for Kyungsoo. It's a little overwhelming to suddenly be out in the hills he usually only sees from high windows - the new spring grass seems greener, somehow, more real. He's sure he's seen the horizon before, but from where he's standing now it seems impossibly wider than he ever imagined.

Every few steps, he remembers this is the farthest he's ever been from home, and the whole cycle of wonderment starts over - but Baekhyun is there too, glancing back at him with raised eyebrows. He's dressed plainly like he was when he arrived, looking nothing like a prince - but then again, neither does Kyungsoo. It's a lot easier to climb hills without fancy embroidered robes getting in the way. 

"How are we doing?" Baekhyun asks, pausing to let Kyungsoo catch up to him. "Homesick yet?"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes playfully. "Even if I was, you wouldn't let me turn back."

"You know me well," Baekhyun laughs as they set off again. Sunlight glints off the silver band on his finger when he reaches out, and Kyungsoo takes his hand with a smile, tangling their fingers together. The rest of the journey will come easy, as long as he has this.


End file.
